


Hirano's Golden Hour

by abaranthion



Series: 5.5 Golden Week [6]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Come Shot, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, POV First Person, Public Masturbation, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abaranthion/pseuds/abaranthion
Summary: Hirano is woken by Kitamachi and needs help to get off again.





	Hirano's Golden Hour

2017-05-02   
0.00 AM   
Hirano   
  
Something disturbed my sleep. I dozily moved my hand back to push away whatever was poking me. I drifted off as my hand wrapped around something against my butt.   
  
I was woken later, this time by a voice. It was Kitamachi with a coarse whisper, ‘Er... why are you holding my dick, Hirano?’   
  
I quickly released it. How long had I held it without knowing what it was? Embarrassed, I had to let Kitamachi know it was his fault. I turned to say, ‘Keep to yourself, Kitamachi. You were prodding me.’   
  
Kitamachi smiled shyly, ‘Sorry. You should’ve just jabbed me!’   
  
‘OK,’ I said, ‘can I get my sleep?’   
  
‘Hmm, well...’ he’d had an idea, ‘You’ve touched mine. I’ve gotta touch yours now.’   
  
‘OK,’ I said, wanting to get it over so I could sleep. And something else: I was kinda excited by the idea.   
  
He lowered his hands down my body. They lingered on my waistband before curling over the fabric round my cock.   
  
Kitamachi’s eyes glanced down and he blushed, saying, ‘You’re hard. Looks like you enjoyed my poking.’   
  
I looked away, unsure if what he’d said was right. My mind was racing, hoping he’d do more than just hold.   
  
He continued, ‘I suppose it’s only right you get to poke me.’   
  
I nodded. He pushed me gently onto my back as he straddled my crotch. I held his bare legs and watched as he moved his butt down until it was resting on my dick. He began gyrating, slipping my boner into his ass crack.   
  
A tent in his boxers was growing with every movement. As he gave a sideways jiggle, his dick popped out of the fly. He mustn’t have noticed the breeze on his boner; he kept rubbing.   
  
I held him by the hips to halt his movement. He looked at me questioningly. I nodded at his crotch, ‘I can see your dick, Kitamachi.’ He looked down and attempted to cover up. I stopped him, ‘I’d better show you mine.’   
  
‘OK,’ he said and laid on his futon. ‘Come here and show me,’ he patted his chest with both hands.   
  
I slipped out of my underwear and climbed onto him, my dick standing proud right in front of his mouth. I could feel his tremulous breath against the shaft.   
  
He moved his head to the side so he could look into my face without obstruction, ‘You held me for ages while you slept. I only held you for a short time. I think I need to touch your ding dong again to make it fair.’   
  
‘Uh-huh,’ I couldn’t bring my jaw up to form words.   
  
He grabbed my dick again and started slowly sliding his fist along it. I moaned quietly and lifted my T-shirt to stifle the sound. Plus I had a feeling things were gonna get messy.   
  
He’d fallen into a rhythm of pumping my dick, brushing it against his cheek. Every few strokes he’d slide his nose against my shaft and take a lungful of musky air.   
  
I reached behind me to grasp him. I felt his exhalation against my cock as I touched his. I gave it a couple of exploratory pumps.   
  
Oh boy. Jerking each other. Our teammates around us. Hadn’t thought about them since Kitamachi woke me. I looked around to check if anyone could see us. All I saw was sleeping bodies.   
  
This gave me a little more confidence. I stroked him faster, moving my hand from the tip of his head to the base, burying my hand in a mix of boxer cotton and pubes.   
  
His breath came in faster, shorter gasps, and his body writhed with my fondling hand. His eyes closed and he turned white as a shiver ran through him.   
  
He came. I knew he’d cum because it shot onto my bare back, just above my ass.   
  
The sensation of that warm, sticky liquid on my skin was too much. I gritted my teeth and spurted, over Kitamachi’s face.   
  
I couldn’t keep my composure and rolled off onto my futon. I managed to say, ‘Got any tissues to wipe your cum off?’   
  
Kitamachi opened his eyes and answered, ‘No, sorry.’   
  
‘That’s OK,’ I said, ‘just use the back of my pillow.’   
  
He did, and when he’d finished he asked, ‘Is yours in my hair?’   
  
I knew the answer without looking. I’ve always been a shooter. Not having ejaculated for a few days I was sure my cum had gone right over Kitamachi.   
  
I raised myself up to confirm, and couldn’t help the laugh in my voice telling Kitamachi, ‘It’s all over Iwashimizu’s legs!’   


**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at <http://ko-fi.com/abaranthion>  
> If you have any suggestions leave them in the comments, contact me via tumblr [abaranthion.tumblr.com](https://abaranthion.tumblr.com) (NSFW), or send me an email to abaranthion[at]hotmail.com


End file.
